Heartbroken by the enemy
by StarRstressPinK
Summary: Riku's in love with his best friend Sora, but he know's that Sora loves Kairi. But the way the brunette acts around him makes him wonder if he does have a chance, Rating will go up due to yaoi! RikuxSora Please Read and Review! CHAPTER 2 UP! ... finally
1. Riku

**Author's note: This is going to be my first try at writing a real story with chapter's and stuff, of course there is going to be yaoi but that will be in later chapters. And knowing me it will most probably be in the next chapter, so yeah, it's not a one shot lol. And _PLEASE_ review!**

**Disclaimer: I can honestly say that i don't own kingdom hearts, but ive played it a million times.**

**Warnings: Contains malexmale relastionships and is not for little kiddies, so if your underage get lost, it's your fault if u learn how boys "make love" not mine! Rating will go up in further chapters coz there will be lemon.**

* * *

**"Heatbroken by the enemy"**

**_StarRstressPinK

* * *

_**

The moonlight in destiny islands illuminated the beach, the lunar rays burned brighty from the effect of the full moon. Nights like this were becoming rarer, and Riku was the only one to witness this beautiful view. He sat on the pure white sand, a navy light blanket wrapped loosly around his fine toned body, his aqua eyes entranced by the crystal clear waters playing with the moonlight, like an ancient dance the two elements rose back and forth.

Riku let out a sigh, his silky platinum hair gently caressing his smooth creamy skin. His mind thinking about his most treasured and closest friend.  
"Sora" he whispered to himself, not that anyone would hear. Riku knew from and early age that he had fallen for the chocolate boy, his innocent pouts, his smile, his perfect tanned skin, and most of all, those eyes.

They were like the ocean before him, bright and beautiful, yet so unpredictable and sensual as they sparkled like pure magic. They were so big and well, he had to admit they were the most adorable things he had ever seen, and he wanted them.  
Badly. He pulled his navy blanket tighter towards his chest, Riku looked from where he was sitting and his aqua eyes directed towards the papou tree, memories flooded his mind, it was his and Sora's territory, and defintly not Kairi's!

* * *

Flashback

_The sun was setting slowly and Sora and Riku were sitting on the papou tree._

_"Hey Riku" asked the brunette._

_"Hmm? What?"_

_"Do you you think, well, uhh" Sora sweatdroped._

_"C'mon out with it" Riku said camly raising an eyebrow._

_"Do you think Kairi likes me?"_

_The silver haired teen looked down to the ocean, his heart felt like it had just been stabed with a butchers knife. He started glaring, scaring a school of fish away slightly._

_"Probably" He quickly replied, hiding his pain, but not very well._

_"hey Riku"_

_"Hm"_

_"Your the greatest friend a guy could have!"_

_"Thanks, so are you .. Sora"_

End Flashback

* * *

Memories like that only gave him pain, hurt, and guilt. He felt guily because he knew Sora had only eyes for Kairi, not Riku. And he was selfish, he took every chance he could to snatch him away from the fiery red head that haunted him so, even if it ment making her get lost somewhere on the island and leaving her stranded as he dueled with his beloved Sora for more attention.

The night grew later and The older teens eyes grew heavy, his muscles relaxed from the soothing noises of the water, the lunar light making his skin glow, like a platinum God he looked. He gave a small yawn, and his eyes gave one last look at heaven, then closed. But heaven would not be complete without an angel, named Sora.

'poke poke'

'poke'

'POKE'

"I think hes dead?" A young boys voice said.

"Nah...Maybe a SHARK bit him!"

"Dude if a shark bit him wouldnt there be BLOOD!" A girl exclaimed.

"No, wait, ... lets poke him some more!"

'POKE POKE'

"TIDUS!" The girl screeched"

"what? u gotta admit its fun!"

Riku's eyes slowly opened, the sun was not his friend.

"HE'S ALIVEEEE!" Tidus screamed as he jumped on Riku.

"HOLY FU- ... oh, it's you ..." Riku pushed the sandy blonde off of him and sat himself up.

"he's alive he's alive he's aliveeeeeeee! you know i knew u were alive all this time selphie here thought you where dead!" The cocky blonde said.

"DID NOT YOU LIAR!"

"DID TOO!"

"DID NOT!"

"DID TOOOOOOOOOO!"

The silver hair teen brushed the sand off his clothes and stood up, shaking his head he walked away and mumbled something about ripping there voice boxes out.  
He mentaly cursed himself for falling asleep on the shore, Riku walked onto the dock and jumped into his boat, he could hear wakka pulling selphie and Tidus apart as he started to go home.

The water was still as beautiful as the night, it was so pure and clean, a small smile creeped up on riku's features as the sun radiated on his glorious body.  
After a few minutes he arrived at his home, the teens mother burst out the door and ran towards him, hugging him tightly till he couldnt breathe like any mum would.

"Riku WHERE have you been last night young man! I was up all night worried sick about u! You had better go inside and see your father!" His mother exclamed.  
Breaking away from the tight embrace he slowly walked to his front door and prepared himself for a scolding from his father. Riku's aqua eyes were hidden under his silky bangs, and he stood infront of the couch where his dad was sitting, his eyes fixed on the tv.  
"Riku I'm so dissapoited in you, you know me and your mother want you to tell us if your staying out for the night! Don't let it happen again ok? Now go upstairs to your room, Sora's been waiting for you for a very long time Riku."

One silver eyebrow raised slightly he hurried to his room, the older teen barged open his door and froze. On his bed laid a sleepy chocolate haired boy, his eyes closed gently, curled up in a little ball silently breathing. And half naked, the sun's rays kissed his tanned frame as the wind played with the curtians. The platinum boy felt his heart melting at the sight, he didn't want this vision to end, Riku walked closer for his greedy eyes to look upon the bronzed god.

"Why must you be so cute on my bed" Riku pouted. The boys words went into the youngers ears, Riku inched closer to his peachy lips, not even thinking about what he was doing. Intill Saphire orbs opened slowly and greeted aqua, a sleepy look controlled Sora's features.  
"Riku, what are you doing?" Sora asked softly.  
Hearing this Riku snapped back into reality and pulled his face miles away, his eyes wide open like a deer caught in headlights.

"I uhhh.. well, you know, I umm, I was going to, scream in, you ear"  
Riku patheticly tried to make up the best excuse he could, his tounge twisted and his heart was beating out of his chest.  
"My ear?" The brunette questioned. This wasn't the first time Riku had been caught, there had been many more a time where his urging hormones had got the better of him, but he still never succeded in catching his lips in his own. "Yeah, coz you were sleeping in my bed, heh, and, are those my pants"  
The silver teen noticed Sora was wearing a spare pair of the older boys navy jeans and the puffy material that went over it. "Hehe, you like it? Look at me im the great strong Riku-chan!" Sora poked fun at Riku.

"You better not be wearing my underwear Sora!" Riku exclamied. Although, if he was, he really wouldnt mind. Without warning Sora jumped onto Riku and started messing up his perfect straight platnium locks, hips grinded against hips in an innocent matter as Riku tried to push the brunette off of him, but failed. Riku started to realise it was starting to get dangerous and franticly tried to get him off of his heating up body, he didn't want to scare him away, that's the last thing he wanted.

"You big cry baby, Oh look im Riku my hair's all messed up boo hoo hoo!" The younger boy said sarcasticly.

"Yeah well, look at me im Sora and I like to play hello kitty roller rescue!" Riku said back.

"Hey, thats a really good game im almost on the last level, and it's PINK!"

Riku raised an eyebrow, the brunette closed his mouth and knew he had gone to far,  
Then his blue orbs beemed and a big grin plastered his face.

"Riku we got to go see Kairi at the ice-cream shack in half an hour, and I'm really in the mood for my favorate treat!"

"Mango-banana swirl with a cherry on top?"

"Yep you bet, mmmmmmmmm, hurry up and get dressed so we can go!" Sora said quickly.

"Ok but, I need my pant's"

Sora blushed, he forgot he was wearing them, a cheeky grin formed on his features,  
he wanted to have a little fun, and Sora didn't tell Riku the real reson he was wearing his pant's.

* * *

**A/N: Well I really hoped u liked, I finally finished the first chapter woohoo!  
Now I ask you kindly, PLEASE REVIEW! It wont take long, I promise, you can even ask for requests and ill put them in the next chappie! Thanks for reading ill have the next chapter up in a week or a lil longer, Riku and Sora's gonna get messy wit ice-cream hehe! Bai**


	2. The bathroom

**Author's note**: Yay my second chapter! Thank you everyone that has Reviewed, I wasn't sure if I should of put the lemon in the second chapter so I think I'll put it in the next one, please don't kill me! Once again I ask you to Review, I really like to hear what you guys think of my story, flames welcome as long as they are nothing too harsh. And sorry that it took so long! 

**Disclaimer**: I OWN KINGDOM HEARTS! -bunch of random layers bash, humiliate, and sue me- **ok** .. I don't .. -faints-

**Warnings**: Again I tell you, this story contains **malexmale**, **slash** or **whatever** you like to call it.It is not for little ones, no sex in this chapter but its got alot of flirting and Riku ... uh does stuff. And if u like Kairi dont read this, I hate her!

* * *

The second chapter: "My favorate flavour" 

_StarRstressPinK_

Sora hummed happily as his best friend walked beside him, Riku, and Riku wasnt looking foward to seeing Kairi, the red-headed beast from fan girl land, he cringed at the thought of a thousand fan girls pouncing on him untill he suffocated and died,  
and Kairi was exactly like that to Sora.

"Hey Riku why you frownin'?" The brunette asked as he poked Riku's arm.

"Well, 1, your still wearing my pants, 2, There's sand in my underwear and 3,  
I hate ... soldier crabs ..." Riku exclamied. Sora gave his platinum friend a weird look, he didn't know that Riku almost said Kairi.

"Soilder crabs?"

"Yeah well ... they think there so baddass with all there crab friends, then when u crush one of them they scurry away really fast to there little homes."

"But we used to put them in a bucket and keep them as pets, we even named them" Sora pouted. The silver teen bit his lip, Sora was just so adorable when he did that,  
he wanted to pin him down and have his wicked ways with him, forget Kairi, she can go to hell, lets do this, right now, I dont care who see's!

"SORAAAA!" came a squeal.  
Riku's eyes went big and empty as he backed away slowly from his crush, then his teeth went sharp and his silver locks hid his eyes.

"Hey Kairi were here and hungry for ice-cream" Sora said cutely. Kairi hugged the brown headed boy like the world was about to end, and this was not helping Riku's mood the slightest bit. The girl had always poked fun at Riku or even totally ignored him, but most of the time he stole his best friend away and left him by himself, by his papou tree.

"Hey Riku, c'mon lets eat" The red girl said. Riku snaped outta his mood and followed the two, thinking evil thought's about way's to kill, or at least crush her. Sora and Kairi giggled as they ordered there desert, and the oldest of the three ordered last. They sat down on a four seater table, and green eyes locked onto blue, as Sora took a long slow lick of his ice-cream. More licks, a bit faster than before, it definitly got Riku's full attention.

_'Beep Beep, Beep Beep!'_

Kairi reached into her pocket and looked at her phone, she had gotten a txt message from Selphie.

"Sorry guys looks like I gotta go, selphie made a mistake with her hair and now I have to fix it, I guess I'll see you later, oh and see _YOU_ later Sora" She giggled and walked away. Riku rolled his eyes as Sora lightly blushed,oh the wonders of puberty,  
he had just gotten over cooties and now everytime she was around he just had to look at her, breasts.

Riku moved closer to Sora, now he had his chocolate mopped friend all to himself, and his aqua eyes burning on his hot wet tounge as it swirled around.  
It was almost like he was between his legs making love to the older teen, it was so erotic, like he should have been locked up for public indecency. Riku shifted slighty, he could feel himself growing hard in his pants, becoming parinoed that Sora would find out, he gave a guilty look straight into Sora's eyes and excused himself,  
hiding his ovious bulge.

Riku walked quickly to the male bathroom and gave a quick inspection to see if anybody was occupied, and was relived that it was clear. He ran into one of the stalls and unzipped his pants, his eyes closed shut as a million dirty thoughts went through his mind. He thought of Sora, naked hot and sweaty, mewling as he thrusted harder into the younger teen, begging Riku to go harder.

"Ahh, **_Sora_**!" Riku moaned. His body froze and tensed up as he was getting closer to his peak, and with a few final strokes he reached orgasm. His body went weak and his mind calmed down, intill ...

"Riku ... ?"

* * *

**A/N**: Riku's face looks like this -> O.O "meep"  
lol im so dirtey! XD stay tuned, who was listerning to Riku, will there be yaoi in the next chapter, will Kairi's head **explode**? stay tuned and **REVIEW**! pwease? -pokes Sora- -Sora blushes and squeaks- 


End file.
